The Shadowed Heart
by Kenichi Nirot
Summary: The story of a boy who becomes a defenmder of the planet in a post-apocolyptic future who finds love, friendship, and hope, from beginning to end
1. Default Chapter

The Shadowed Heart  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
1992, One Thousand feet below Tokyo, Japan  
  
There was an organization of crime fighters backed by the American, Asian, African, and European government, whose soul purpose was to train extraordinary young peoples to train their bodies and minds to become peace keepers in a soon to be chaotic world. The first Agent they recruited is Alexia Tomiki, age 7, she has naturally super enhanced strength that, even at her early, allows her to perform incredible acts of force. They have been putting her through extreme cultivation for 5 years after throwing a tantrum knocking a wall out of her house, she is the top Agent. Since the Hive's founding in 1956 they have gathered over fifteen thousand potential Agents, and branches in Germany, Egypt, China, Japan North as well as South America, Russia, and Scotland.  
  
2003 slums of downtown Shinjuku, Japan  
  
"Get that little creep!," a tall brunette is being chased by the local gang and ducks into a back alley between a liquor store and a comic shop. "Where did that little shit go!" Akira Tasanagi, leader of the nameless gang screamed, "He has to be here somewhere!" Just then the brunette runs back out of the alley and scurried quickly around the corner to avoid his captors, who were to busy stealing cheap sake to notice him. "Hello Mr. Hiritoku" said a woman's voice from behind his back. He spun around and was face to face with the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. "What?" his tongue stumbled on this question. You are Ekeichi Hiritoku are you not?" she responded. "Yes I am, why do you ask?" he further inquired. "Just as I thought" she said reaching into her purse "Good night now," she said pulling a gun out of her purse and shooting him with a tranquilizing dart. Not moments later a black car rolled quickly up to the curb on with they were standing, as the driver helped the woman pull Ekeichi into the car and the three of them drove away. 


	2. Chapter Two

chapter two  
  
WHEN EIKECHI WOKE HE WAS LAYING IN A HOSPITAL BED IN A ROOM WITH A CAMERA IN THE CORNER AND A SEALED IRON DOOR. HE GOT UP AND PRESSED HIS EAR TO THE DOOR LISTENING TO VOICES HE HEARD THROUGH IT, "SO, IS HE GOOD ENOUGH TO BE AN AGENT?" A HEAVY MALE VOICE ASKED TO WHICH THE SAME WOMAN'S VOICE RESPONDED "YES, WHETHER HE'S WILLING TO ACCEPT IT IS SOMETHING COMPLETELY DIFFERENT, HE HAS STRENGTH ABILITIES SIMILAR TO ALEXIA'S" THEN THERE WAS AN ODD SILENCE AND HE HEARD FOOT STEPS APPROACH THE DOOR AS HE SCRAMBLED BACK TO THE BED. THE DOOR SLID OPEN AND THE WOMAN WALKED INTO THE ROOM, THE DOOR SEALING BEHIND HER, "GOOD MORNING EIKECHI, DID YOU SLEEP WELL?" SHE ASKED HIM, "YES I DID, IF YOU DON'T MIND ME ASKING, WHO ARE YOU?" HE RESPONDED. "Oh I'm sorry I completely forgot, I am Katsune Yasamuro, first class officer of The Hive special ops. And you are a recruit to be an agent" "A what?" "An Agent, operatives between the ages of 13 to 25 with heightened abilities such as your strength" "Where am I?" "The Hive, a secret government backed organization that strives to keep peace in our modern age." "Um..." "Yes, what's on your mind?" "Can I get dressed?" he was wearing nothing but a hospital bed robe. Katsune turned bright red and handed him some clothes, then she ran out of the room the door resealing it self once again. "I wonder why they chose me?" he thought to him self getting dressed in the loosely fitting blue jeans, ocean blue tee-shirt, white socks, and black tennis shoes. He slid the door open where Katsune was waiting for him "Ready to go Eikechi?" she asked, "I suppose so he said" he followed her down a hallway into a large white room with nothing but an odd looking chair and two doors. "Follow me, please." She lead him to the chair and sat him down in it, "Alright please sit down and put on this monitor" she said handing him a small watch-like device with a small monitor on the face, he strapped it to his wrist and lied back in the chair. "Alright, now I need you to relax" she said as he was visibly tensing up "this will merely measure your power level and then you can get familiar with the rest of the base" she walked away into the door opposite the one they had entered and he felt a strange tingling feeling rush through his body as the monitor attached to his wrist began to emit a soft light. He examined it and saw a small red bar get longer and longer across the screen. A moment later, it was done and Katsune walked back into the room with a shocked look on her face "You have the third highest power level we've ever seen in this branch" he looked surprised "If it can be measured, what is my level of strength?" "Fifteen thousand" "And the highest, who's was that and how high was it?" "It belonged to Alexia Tomiki at forty five thousand three hundred sixty two" 


End file.
